dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucario vs Renamon
Lucario vs Renamon is ZackAttackX's ninth DBX. Description Pokemon vs Digimon! Two of the most badass furries from rival franchises collide! An official One Minute Melee and a highly requested soon-to-be DEATH BATTLE becomes my tenth DBX! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Mt. Coronet - Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum. Lucario was on Mt. Coronet meditating until he sensed the presence of someone nearby. Someone... familiar. He opened his eyes and saw Renamon making her way towards him. He jumped down and met her halfway. "So." Renamon said. "Ready to finish what you started?" HERE WE GO! Lucario started by charging at Renamon with Metal Claw. His attacks hit his mark, but Renamon was able to counter with her Rapid Kick attack. After a while of countering blow for blow, Renamon pulled back and then suddenly lunged for Lucario with Power Paw. Lucario was sent flying into the cave wall and Renamon attacked with a Diamond Storm. Lucario used Double Team to create clones of himself. Renamon took the moment to try and figure out which was the real one, but didn't expect to get hit from behind with a Bone Rush. Lucario attacked relentlessly and Renamon was sent tumbling own the mountain. Lucario threw down an Aura Sphere for good measure. Renamon was able to use a Super Chop to break through the Aura Sphere and charged back up at Lucario. Lucario turned around to see a Super Chop hit him right in the side of the face, stunning him. This gave Renamon some time to use her Rapid Kick, not giving Lucario any time to recover. Unfortunately, Lucario DID manage to recover and used Me First, so he used Rapid Kick on Renamon. The Digimon was surprised at Lucario's power, definitely more powerful than their last encounter. She used her Spin Kick, sending the jackal into the wall of the cave. She continued her assault so the two went through the wall and inside the cave. Their battle took place next to a waterfall. Lucario regained his posture and tried to focus. Renamon launched another Diamond Storm and Lucario countered with Close Combat. Renamon then rushed at Lucario with Palm Strike, which Lucario countered with Force Palm. The two both tried to get the upper hand, but it was Renamon who won the exchange, Spin Kicking Lucario into the air and following up with another Diamond Storm. Lucario once again used Double Team, but Renamon played smart and used Kohenkyo to transform into Lucario. Lucario had some difficulty finding out where Renamon was, but he used the power of aura to pinpoint her location, which was... right in front of him! Lucario used ExtremeSpeed and tackled Renamon and then impaled her with Bone Rush. Renamon looked down at the Bone Rush that was sent through her chest and then looked up at Lucario. Lucario didn't want the fight to end like this, but it had to be done. He stared back at his foe and realised she was... smiling? As Renamon breathed her final breath, Lucario picked up her corpse and buried it deep in Mt. Coronet in memory of his greatest battle yet. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Was a One Minute Melee Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Pokemon vs Digimon Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Was a Death Battle Category:Nintendo VS Namco themed fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant